Link performance and coverage of Long Term Evolution (LTE) Release 10 downlink (DL) and/or uplink (UL) control and data channels for noise-limited scenarios have been addressed on numerous fronts using various methods, scenarios, and/or techniques. For example, the UL voice over internet protocol (VoIP) link performance when using LTE radio technology may be compared to existing 3G High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) radio technology. In order to match link coverage performance of the 3G HSPA UL, LTE protocols may be modified in order to increase coverage. For example, in order to improve LTE UL coverage achievable for VoIP, an increase of 3-4 dB may result in coverage numbers similar to those achievable with the 3G HSPA UL. The performance numbers obtained for existing LTE radio access may already include the possibility to use transmission time interval (TTI) bundling mode size 4 and/or radio link control (RLC) segmentation. Unfortunately, current methods, scenarios, and/or techniques may not fully increase LTE link performance and coverage, and, in particular, may provide an opportunity for improving the reception or coverage of UL transmissions.